


Pretty Like This

by windsorblue



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-24
Updated: 2007-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/pseuds/windsorblue





	Pretty Like This

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[3x1](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/3x1), [drabbles](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [gw](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/gw), [heero](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/heero), [r](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/r), [trowa](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/trowa)  
  
---|---  
  
_  
**(drabble) (gw) Pretty Like This (3x1, skirt, R)**   
_   
written for [](http://corazon-d-fuego.livejournal.com/profile)[**corazon_d_fuego**](http://corazon-d-fuego.livejournal.com/)

Trowa's smile was a little too certain - everything about him, the way he moved, the way he undressed Heero with his eyes - it made Heero's stomach twist; a little bit from nervousness, a little bit from anticipation, and a little bit from the desire to wipe that too-certain smile from Trowa's face.

Trowa's eyes lingered on the hem of Heero's skirt, just dusting the tops of Heero's thighs. "If I say you look pretty like this, are you going to deck me?"

Heero's lips pressed together, twitched; a line of bitten-back amusement. "I might."

"I'll take my chances." Trowa's body was close enough to feel his temperature rising, and for just a second, Heero held his breath. Trowa's fingertips brushed Heero's leg where the skirt hem met skin, slow-pushing - finger-tripping - upwards. "Because you do. Look pretty like this."

Heero shifted, leaned back further on the wall he'd posed himself oh-so-casually against. He rested a hand on Trowa's hip - part hipbone, part waist, peeking out over the waistband of his jeans - and congratulated himself on getting Trowa to take his shirt off before he'd agreed to put the skirt on. He licked his lips - watched Trowa's eyes on his tongue - and smiled. "Do I, now?"

"Yeah," Trowa breathed. He leaned forward just enough to brush the tip of his tongue along Heero's lower lip. "Yeah, you do." And when Trowa leaned in again, Heero opened his mouth to take Trowa's tongue in.


End file.
